This project is designed to provide staff to supplement existing community services in Richland County for problem drinking drivers and to develop new services in agencies which have an alcoholic clientele but offer no special programs for them. Its primary mission is to meet the increasing treatment needs generated by Richland County ASAP. In addition, this project is designed to provide information and education to the community at large concerning alcoholism and problem drinking. Project personnel work with professional and paraprofessional personnel in other community agencies with the goals of increasing awareness and skills in dealing with alcohol problems and providing knowledge of existing treatment facilities in the community. Finally, this project is deeply involved in evaluating the efficacy of the treatment services offered, the impact of the ongoing training and educational projects, and providing a description of the characteristics of the problem drinking population in Richland County. The anticipated result of these efforts is the development of a comprehensive community plan for the control of alcoholism and alcohol abuse.